Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 030
"No Tomato", known as "Yuma's Greatest Ordeal! Fight to the Death, Vegetable Death Match" in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 7, 2011, and aired in the United States on September 22, 2012. Summary Tombo Tillbitty Duels people, defeating them with his "Basket Rule" ("Vegetable Deathmatch" in the Japanese Version) and takes their Heart Pieces. Dextra and Nistro appear near one of the defeated Duelists. They see he has vegetables stuffed in his mouth, and Dextra sees blood on his shirt (in the dub, they assumed it's tomato juice). Dextra inspects closer, and licks it up, telling the disgusted Nistro it's just tomato. 's idea of what Tori would look like.]] Yuma Tsukumo, accompanied by Astral and Tori Meadows, is eating his trademark riceball. Tori complains about his gulping, and Astral looks at Yuma in his usual serious way. Suddenly, a crow grabs the riceball from Yuma's hands and flies away. Yuma, hungry, falls down dramatically. Tombo Tillbitty kneels down to Yuma, offering him some vegetables (cucumbers) to eat. Yuma openly enjoys eating them, and Tori takes a small bite, and tells Tombo she really likes it, who in turn turns all red and blushes. Yuma, happy to have had some food after all, pats Tombo on the shoulder, thanking him and introducing himself, but Tombo's still blushing. He nervously introduces himself. He tells Yuma and Tori about his dream of creating a tomato theme park in which everything is about tomatoes, Tomatotopia, and says he wants to make Tori the "image girl," who immediately, albeit quite shocked, think of herself lying between tomatoes in a commercial-like fashion. Astral makes his own interpretation, with Tori in a tomato costume saying she's a tomato girl (in the dub, Tori says "Welcome to Tomatotopia" and Tombo wants to make her a greeter). Yuma, angered by the idea, says it definitely won't happen, and challenges Tombo to take a Heart Piece and make it harder for him to win the tournament and the wish. Tombo, albeit quite surprised by Yuma response, accepts, and performing his Dueling ritual, Yuma declares it's a Duel. Now their Duel has begun, Tombo takes one of the tons on his back of, puts a lid on it, and puts it next to Yuma, explaining the rules of his so-called Basket Rule. If a player declares battle, they have to eat a vegetable. They may grab 1 at random from the ton, and if they decide to eat it, they may attack. Yuma protests, but Dextra and Nistro appear, and after some questioning from all sides, they grant permission for the Basket Rule. Tombo immediately activates a Field Spell Card, "Tomato Paradise". All of the surroundings turn into a fairy-tale-like land with tomatoes floating about. He Summons "Tomatoknight". Using his Field Spell, he can summon a "Tomato Token". He then also activates "Tomatapult" hitting Yuma in the face with the token, for a rotten tomato-effect. Yuma Summons "Achacha Archer", uses its effect, but the vegetable he grabs is a special type of tomato (an "eggplant tomato"), which Yuma doesn't like, so he doesn't attack, which both Tori and Astral are surprised by, and Sets a card. Tombo plays "Tomato in Tomato", and uses its effect summon a second one, effectively calling out more "Tomato Tokens". He uses "Tough Tomato" to raise his Tomato's ATK by 500. "Tomatoknight" attacks and destroys "Achacha Archer". Then, Housaka attacks with "Tomato in Tomato" and inflicts direct damage to Yuma. Because he took direct damage, Yuma activates his Trap Card to take control of "Tomato in Tomato". Because of this, Tombo can't attack with his other monsters. Instead, he uses "Tomatapult" to blast the 2 "Tomato Tokens" at Yuma. Yuma attempts a reversal with "Chachaka Archer," Summoned by Tributing the monster he took from Tombo, using "Blustering WInds". However, Yuma picks another special tomato (a "cucumber tomato"), and refuses to attack. Yuma finally admits that he hates tomatoes and quotes that they are disgusting. Tori and Astral become embarrassed because of Yuma's phobia. Tombo gets angry about Yuma's dislike of tomatoes. He take his turn, summoning a new monster to Xyz Summon his "Tomato King." Consuming an Overlay Unit, the cute little monster becomes a huge monster with twice its attack, but what would be a finishing move from Tombo's side is deflected by Yuma's Trap Card. Yuma takes his turn, Summons "Gagaga Magician", and changes its Level to 3. Astral then informs him that in order to win the Duel, Yuma must eat a vegetable. Once again, Yuma picks a vegetable at random, and receives a "carrato" ("tomarrot" in the dub) which Tombo describes as a mix between a carrot and a tomato. When Yuma refuses to eat it, Tori says that if Yuma loses to Tombo, and the latter's wish comes true, the foods Tomatotopia makes will be tomato salad, tomato pizza, and tomato riceballs and she will force feed Yuma every single day. As a result, Yuma reluctantly eats the tomato in one bite, but ultimately likes it, much to his surprise and the happiness of Tori and Tombo. He goes on to overlay his "Gagaga" monsters to Xyz Summon his new Xyz Monster, "Melomelody the Brass Djinn", eating a tomato in the process and using "Gagaga Girl's" effect now that it was overlaid, lowering "Tomato King" to 0 ATK. Attacking, Yuma destroys the monster, and using "Melody's" effect, fully destroys it and Tombo's LP. Tombo and Yuma have a few finishing words, and Yuma gets a Heart Piece from him. Yuma states that if he hadn't had this duel with Tombo, he would never had liked tomatoes in the first place. The two bid farewell. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Tombo Tillbitty The Duel follows the Basket Rule, so each player must eat a vegetable before declaring an attack. Turn 1: Tombo " Field Spell.]] Tombo draws. He then activates "Tomato Paradise", which will allow either player to Special Summon a "Tomato Token" to their side of the field whenever they Summon a Plant-Type monster other than by the effect of "Tomato Paradise" itself. Tombo Normal Summons "Tomatoknight" ( 3/1100/800) in Attack Position. Through the effect of "Tomato Paradise", Tombo Special Summons a "Tomato Token" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Tomatapult", which will let him Tribute a Plant-Type monster and inflict 400 damage to Yuma. Tombo then activates the effect of "Tomatapult by Tributing "Tomato Token" (Yuma: 4000 → 3600 LP). Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws "Achacha Archer" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/1200/600) in Attack Position. As "Achacha Archer" was summoned, Yuma activates its effect to inflict 500 damage tom Tombo (Tombo: 4000 → 3500 LP). Yuma refuses to eat a vegetable, so he cannot attack. He Sets a card. Turn 3: Tombo Tombo draws. He then Normal Summons "Tomato in Tomato" ( 3/1000/1400) in Attack Position. As "Tomato in Tomato" was Normal Summoned, Tombo activates its effect to Special Summon another "Tomato in Tomato" ( 3/1000/1400) in Attack Position. Through the effect of "Tomato Paradise", Tombo Special Summons two "Tomato Tokens" ( 1/0/0 each) in Attack Position. Tombo activates "Tough Tomato" to increase the ATK of all his Plant-Type monsters by 500 ("Tomatoknight": 1100 → 1600 ATK, "Tomato in Tomatos": 1000 → 1500 ATK each, "Tomato Tokens": 0 → 500 ATK each). "Tomatoknight" attacks and destroys "Achacha Archer" (Yuma: 3600 → 3200 LP). One "Tomato in Tomato" attacks directly (Yuma: 3200 → 1700 LP). As he took battle damage from a direct attack, Yuma activates his face-down "Heartfelt Appeal" to take control of the "Tomato in Tomato" that has not attacked (as its DEF is the highest of all monsters on Tombo's field) until Tombo's next Standby Phase. Tombo then activates the effect of "Tomatapult" twice by Tributing his two "Tomato Tokens" (Yuma: 1700 → 900 LP). On Tombo's End Phase, the effect of "Tough Tomato" expires ("Tomatoknight": 1600 → 1100 ATK, "Tomato in Tomatos": 1500 → 1000 ATK each). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws "Chachaka Archer". He then Tributes "Tomato in Tomato" in order to Tribute Summon "Chachaka Archer" ( 6/1200/1800) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Chachaka Archer" to destroy "Tomatapult". He then activates "Blustering Winds" to increase the ATK and DEF of "Chachaka Archer" by 1000 ("Chachaka Archer": 1200 → 2200/1800 → 2800) until his next Standby Phase. Yuma refuses to eat a vegetable, so he may not attack. He Sets a card. Turn 5: Tombo "]] Tombo draws "Tomato in Tomato" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/1000/1400) in Attack Position. Through the effect of "Tomato Paradise", Tombo Special Summons a "Tomato Token" ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position. Tombo overlays his two "Tomato in Tomatos" and "Tomatoknight" in order to Xyz Summon "Tomato King" ( 3/1600/800, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Through the effect of "Tomato Paradise", Tombo Special Summons another "Tomato Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Tombo activates the effect of "Tomato King" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Tomato King": 3 → 2 ORU) and double its ATK until his next Standby Phase ("Tomato King": 1600 → 3200 ATK). "Tomato King" attacks and destroys "Chachaka Archer", but Yuma activates his face-down "Transaction Summon" to reduce the Battle Damage he would take by 500 (Yuma: 900 → 400 LP) and Special Summon "Gagaga Girl" ( 3/1000/800) from his hand in Attack Position (as "Gagaga Girl" has 1000 or less ATK). However, monsters Tombo controls cannot be destroyed by battle until Tombo's next End Phase. " is Summoned.]] Turn 6: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician" to change its Level to 3 until the End Phase ("Gagaga Magician": 4 → 3). This time, Yuma eats a vegetable, allowing him to attack this turn. He overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Girl" in order to Xyz Summon "Melomelody the Brass Djinn" ( 3/1400/1600, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "]] As "Gagaga Girl" was used in an Xyz Summon with another "Gagaga" monster, Yuma activates the effect of "Gagaga Girl" to reduce the ATK of "Tomato King" to 0 ("Tomato King": 3200 → 0 ATK). "Melomelody" attacks "Tomato King", but the latter is not destroyed (Tombo: 3500 → 2100 LP). Since "Melomelody" finished an attack and Tombo controls an Xyz Monster, Yuma activates the effect of "Melomelody" to detach "Gagaga Girl" ("Melomelody": 2 → 1 ORU) and allow it to attack again. "Melomelody" attacks "Tomato King" again, but the latter is not destroyed (Tombo: 2100 → 700 LP). Yuma activates the effect of "Melomelody" again by detaching "Gagaga Magician" ("Melomelody": 1 → 0 ORU). "Melomelody" attacks "Tomato King" again, but "Tomato King" is again not destroyed (Tombo: 700 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.